official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Campbell County, Tennessee
Campbell County is a county in Tennessee. The population of the county is 40,716. Major roads Interstate 75 US Route 441 Tennessee State Route 9 Tennessee State Route 63 Tennessee State Route 116 Tennessee State Route 297 Geography Adjacent counties Union County (east) Whitley County, Kentucky (north) Claiborne County (northeast) McCreary County, Kentucky (northwest) Anderson County (south) Scott County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 97.12% White (39,543) 2.43% Other (990) 0.45% Black or African American (183) 17.0% (6,921) of Campbell County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Campbell County has below average to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 11 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.16 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Jellico - 2,355 LaFollette - 7,456 Towns Caryville - 2,297 Jacksboro - 2,020 CDPs Fincastle - 1,618 Unincorporated communities Alder Springs Anthras Block Clinchmore Cotula Duff Elk Valley Habersham Log Mountain Morley Newcomb Pine Crest Pioneer Royal Blue Stinking Creek Stony Fork Vasper Westbourne White Oak Wooldridge Wynn Climate Fun facts * During the Civil War, the county's sympathies were predominantly with the Union. On June 8th, 1861, Campbell Countians rejected Tennessee's Ordinance of Secession by a vote of 1,094 to 60, and on August 1st, Campbell County became the first Tennessee county to form a Union Army unit for the Civil War, organizing Company B of the 1st Tennessee Infantry at Jacksboro. * Campbell County is home to Norris Lake and the Royal Blue Trails Complex. Much of Norris Lake is along its southern boundary as well as several wildlife management areas like the North Cumberland Wildlife Management Area, which includes the Royal Blue Trails. It also boasts eleven marinas on Norris Lake drawing tens of thousands of visitors annually, and is home to Lonus Young County Park on Norris Lake and four state parks; Cove Lake State Park near Caryville, Indian Mountain State Park near Jellico, Norris Dam State Park near Rocky Top and The Cumberland Trail State Park coursing the mountain tops overlooking LaFollette, Jacksboro and Caryville from Speedwell in the east to the southern reaches of the county near one of the last railroad water tanks near the Shea Community. Over a million visitors frequent the Tennessee Welcome Center along I-75 at Jellico each year. * New Mammoth Cave, located in Elk Valley, just west of Jellico, was mined for saltpeter (the main ingredient of gunpowder) during the War of 1812. It is possible that this cave was also mined during the Civil War. In 1921 the cave was developed as a tourist attraction and was open to the public until at least 1928. Today, New Mammoth Cave is securely gated by the U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service and is a sanctuary for bats, including the federally endangered Indiana bat. * Politically, Campbell County has historically been powerfully Republican, having voted for a Democrat only five times in presidential elections since 1912 - 1964, 1976, 1992, 1996 and 2000. * The Cumberland Plateau section of Campbell County is part of the massive Appalachian coalfield that dominates much of Central Appalachia, and thus the Jellico section of the county has more in common economically with southeastern Kentucky and West Virginia, whereas the southern parts of the county economically resemble East Tennessee. The coal seams near Jellico produced a slow-burning bituminous coal that helped make Campbell County Tennessee's largest coal-producing county in the early 20th century. Category:Tennessee Counties